ELL TAMBÉ ÉS ALEXANDRE
by Livia57adC
Summary: Alexandre i Hefestió. Rei i general. Amics, amants, inseperables.  Traducció d'un fic històric d'Eire.


Traducció d'un fic històric d'Eire. Podeu trobar l'original a Slaheaven.

Traducción de un fic histórico de Eire. Podéis encontrar el original en Slaheaven.

**

* * *

**

**ELL TAMBÈ ÉS ALEXANDRE ****per Eire**

**"Busca, fill meu —li va dir—, un regne igual que tu, perquè a Macedònia no hi caps.**

—Hefestió...

El jove de profunds ulls blaus gira lleument el cap.

—Queda't aquesta nit..

Hefestió es va quedar. Una nit de tantes, una més de les cents de nits que l'astre diví necessitava la calor de l'humil planeta. Del bell i complaent Mart convertit per a ell en Venus...

**Pel·la, Macedònia. Any 336 aC**

La dolçor de l'aire estival acaricia les cortines de lli translúcid, enviant embriagadores aromes a l'estança de marbre blanc. Un jove de mirada turmentada jeu amb una aflicció, amb prou feines disfressada d'indolència, sobre l'immens llit, rodejat de coixins flonjos i luxosos cobertors de seda. Porta el cabell ros lligat amb una cinta de cotó blanc amb delicades filigranes daurades, una túnica curta, també blanca, es cenyeix al seu cos esvelt. Va descalç, les sandàlies estan abandonades a terra, al costat de la clàmide vermella i l'espasa.

Alexandre aquesta nit prega amb els ulls i amb les paraules i el seu prec és atès. Ell ja sabia que seria així, però, malgrat tot, xiuxiueja amb complaença i mira el seu amic. Hefestió, tot sensualitat, abrigallat dins una lleugera túnica llarga de color aiguamarina com els seus ulls, s'hi acosta i sense parlar s' hi asseu al costat. Besa el front ardent d'Alexandre i acaricia els rínxols daurats com tantes vegades ho ha fet abans. Hefestió és el bàlsam d'Alexandre, el seu alleujament, el seu amic, el seu amant...

—Tinc por de dormir. Els fantasmes em persegueixen en els meus somnis. Diuen que sóc un monstre. Creus que sóc un monstre, estimat Patrocle?

La blava mirada recull la por d'Alexandre. L'embolica de vellut i l'allunya d'allà com només Hefestió sap fer-ho.

—Dorm...

Hefestió es fica al llit amb el seu déu i l'acull entre els seus braços. El seu cos càlid, fort i prim, s'acobla al del seu amic com la mà al guant, i el seu alè frega el coll d'Alexandre, suau..., dolç...

—Dorm, Alexandre... dorm, Aquil·les... Patrocle vetllarà el teu son. Saps que no em mouré del teu costat. Dorm...

El jove soldat, fidel com l'ombra a la llum, tanca els ulls i exhala l'aire lentament. La seva cabellera, castanya i llisa, frega les galtes del dorment; la túnica turquesa, vaporosa com un sospir, amaga el seu cos nu. Mira amb un amor intens a l'home que dorm entre els seus braços.

Ara l'Alexandre és rei.

La mort de Filipo a mans de Pausànides l'ha pujat al tro amb només vint anys. El menyspreu, les burles i les humiliacions del seu pare s'han acabat. Ara comencen altres tipus de turments. La desconfiança... La presumpció que la mà del fill ha tingut quelcom a veure en la mort del pare; el declarat enfrontament d'un grup de cortesans cap al nou rei.

Encara que només tenia setze anys quan va participar a la seva primera campanya militar i divuit quan va dirigir la cavalleria macedònia que va derrotar els grecs a Queronea, Alexandre segueix sense ser digne del tro per alguns descontents, que veuen la seva joventut i el seu incert llinatge com una amenaça per a l'orgullós tro de Macedònia.

No pensa pas així l'Olímpia, la seva ambiciosa i calculadora mare.

Tampoc, encara que per diferents motius, és així per Hefestió, el seu inseparable company.

Alexandre ha acabat amb els dissidents de manera cruel i sanguinària. Els ha executat. A tots. Fins i tot a Àtal i al seu propi cosí Amintes.

Ara gemega en somnis i es debat entre els braços del seu soldat de serena mirada. Les imatges dels cossos morts el persegueixen com si mai no hagués matat. Com si no estigués destinat a fer-ho un i mil cops.

Hefestió acarona un cop més el rostre banyat de suor del seu rei. Besa els llavis entreoberts en un rictus de patiment i li mormola a cau d'orella paraules dolces. Paraules prohibides quan el sol brilla i Alexandre i ell són respectivament rei i gallard guerrer del poderós exèrcit macedoni.

El seu Alexandre... ha matat a sang freda, ha assassinat de forma brutal. Però ell sap que en el cor turmentat del seu estimat només hi caben la generositat, la valentia i l'amor. El monstre que de tant en tant s'apodera de la seva ànima no és Alexandre. No és l'home que estima des que eren uns nens. No és pas ell.

La nit llisca lenta i càlida. Hefestió vetlla l'agitat son d'Alexandre. El rumor del vent sobre les copes dels arbres i l'aroma de gessamí no l'alliberen de pensar en la pudor de mort del camp de batalla; no el fa oblidar que d'aquí tan sols tres dies aniran altre cop a la guerra.

—Hefestió!

Alexandre s'incorpora amb la mirada aterrida. S'aferra a la túnica d'Hefestió com si un àngel de les tenebres volgués emportar-se'l del seu costat. Se'l mira esglaiat, el fereix amb les ungles que li clava amb força en els braços.

—Shhh... estic aquí, Alexandre. Què tens?

La mirada espantada es perd per sobre de l'espatlla d'Hefestió, mirant sense veure cap a la finestra per la qual treu el cap la pàl·lida lluna. Per les seves galtes rellisquen llàgrimes d'alleujament barrejades amb temor.

—He tingut un somni... —se'l mira, angoixat, com si supliqués la confirmació que ell és real, que és de veritat allà, amb Hefestió.

Hefestió l'abraça, el bressola...

—Explica-m'ho.

—És... —sacseja el cap com per espantar el malson, no vol que l'horror es faci un lloc entre ells dos, no hauria de tenir-lo —... massa horrorós.

—Vinga, Aquil·les meu, explica-m'ho...

Alexandre recolza el cap sobre el pit d'Hefestió.

—Patrocle meu...

La respiració agitada torna a poc a poc a la normalitat. Alexandre aixeca els ulls i mira el seu adorat soldat.

—M'estimes?

—Ho dubtes?

—No...

La veu ronca del rei desfila l'angoixa recentment viscuda en el seu somni, relata les visions de malaventura que l'han colpejat fa uns instants.

—Jo... estava en el teu... en el teu.. funeral —la terrible paraula aconsegueix que Alexandre s'estremeixi, s'abraci amb més força al cos que sol·lícit l'acull—. Algú... una dona d'ulls negres i pell fosca em mirava i em somreia. Jo... jo de sobte em sentia atacat per unes febres estranyes i queia a terra. Els meus súbdits em recollien i em portaven a un llit... no era a Pel·la, era... en un altre lloc, algun lloc llunyà, desconegut.

Hefestió intenta mitigar amb el seu contacte l'angoixa que endevina en el seu amic, l'escolta en silenci i entortolliga les cames amb les d'Alexandre.

—No em vaig aixecar més —continua el rei—. La dona rondava diàriament per la meva estança. Jo estava malalt i ella somreia de manera malvada. Perquè ella t'odiava. I... t'havia assassinat.

Hefestió s'esglaia. Però lluita amb fermesa perquè Alexandre no se n'adoni.

—Només és un malson, amor meu...

—No! —el cos del rei es tensa— No és només un malson. És un auguri. És real. Sé que és real, Hefestió. Ella et va matar. Et... matarà.

El futur general besa el seu rei i embolica els dits en els rínxols daurats. El fa jeure i a poc a poc, molt a poc a poc, s'estira al seu costat. Deixa que ell el posseeixi de la manera en què el vassall es converteix en amic, l'amic es converteix en germà i el germà en amant... de l'única manera que el rei reconeix com a veritable amor. De l'única que el plau, que el calma i el fa sentir que és un home. Un home estimat.

El matí inunda de sol la cambra. L'Olímpia irromp com una deïtat exaltada dins les estances del seu fill i descobreix l'escena tantes vegades intuïda, tantes vegades escoltada de boca dels servents de palau i de les joves cortesanes despitades per aquell que hauria d'escollir-ne una i casar-s'hi, com l'obliga la seva condició de sobirà.

—Alexandre!

Els dos joves es desperten bruscament. Encara abraçat a Hefestió, Alexandre s'incorpora, entreobrint els ulls. L'Olímpia es destaca en el contrallum del finestral, bella, els seus trets exòtics accentuats per la túnica roig sang i el llarg cabell fosc entreteixit amb cintes i adorns de color d'or. S'assembla a la dona del seu somni..., però... no. Alexandre sacseja el cap, ella no és aquella dona d'ulls negres, no ho és. Però per alguna estranya raó, els déus li posaran al seu camí una imitació de l'Olímpia quan el destí separi el fill de la mare.

Per alguna raó que al rei se li escapa...

—Mare...

L'Olímpia obre cortines, recull coixins de terra i plega vestidures, agitada. Es mou compulsivament per l'alcova, contràriament a la seva naturalesa habitualment mística.

—Alexandre, ja sé que això passa sovint. Ja sé que ell —assenyala Hefestió— et visita a les nits. Fins i tot puc i haig d'admetre que t'estima, però... les coses han canviat. Ell ja no hauria de ser aquí. Ets el rei. No has d'oblidar-ho.

—Vós ho heu dit, mare —el jove rei s'enfonsa altre cop al llit amb Hefestió encara entre els seus braços i no reprimeix un gest de descontent—. M'estima. És precisament per això que és aquí, amb mi.

Hefestió deixa el seu refugi i s'aixeca. Recull la seva túnica de terra i permet que l'Olímpia segueixi parlant mentre ell va cobrint la seva nuesa en silenci, amb un assossec familiar, com si res, exceptuant tot allò que gosi fer mal al seu rei, el pogués afectar.

—Senyora meva... —inclina el cap i en actitud respectuosa surt de l'habitació amb la mateixa mesura, deixant rere seu una aroma d'almesc i l'aura del seu cos encara en el llit, al costat del sobirà.

L'Olímpia el veu marxar. Aprecia el jove guerrer. És valent, culte, intel·ligent i estima el seu fill per sobre del bé i del mal. Fins i tot podria dir-se que l'estima massa. És per això que mai l'apartarà del seu costat, però... ara és el moment que Alexandre pensi en les seves obligacions com a rei. És el moment que aquest amor passi a un segon lloc. Malgrat tot, dubta que el seu impetuós unigènit ho consenti o tan sols ho aconsegueixi encara que s'ho proposi.

S'asseu al llit, al costat d'Alexandre... la seva inversió i la seva ambició. L'amanyaga com quan era un nen.

—Ell és digne de ser estimat per un rei, estimat meu. Però tu.. tu ets fill del mateix Zeus, Alexandre. Et deus a Macedònia. Et deus al teu jurament com a rei.

—Ho sé, mare —Alexandre endevina sense preguntes a què es refereix la seva mare, que tants cops li ha suplicat el mateix—. Prendré esposa quan sigui el moment, no patiu. Us donaré un nét, un hereu. Us ho dec. Però... ell és l'únic que sap alleugerir la meva angoixa. Només a ell estimaré, mare. És de llei que no us ho amagui, i que vós no en dubteu, perquè us juro que mai, mai, Alexandre oblidarà Hefestió.

L'Olímpia ho sap. I ho accepta. Al cap i a la fi, Hefestió no és un obstacle per als seus plans. El jove és intuïtiu i, sobretot, sap quin és exactament el seu lloc. Al costat d'Alexandre, d'acord. Però sempre dues passes enrere. Mai no procedirà de manera que pugui eclipsar la glòria del seu sobirà, l'estel radiant del seu déu sobre la terra.

I l'Olímpia cedeix... perquè l'Olímpia sap que Hefestió moriria abans de trair o abandonar Alexandre. Es sacrificarà sense vacil·lar si creu que és necessari, per defensar-lo, per protegir-lo. Ella té en ell el seu millor aliat. I el necessita. Perquè és l'únic que aconsegueix doblegar la, a vegades, ingovernable vehemència d'Alexandre.

—No vull apartar-te'n, fill meu. Conec aquest amor des que teníeu nou anys i sé que és profund i honest. Com ell. Només et demano que fingeixis davant del món. La solitud d'un sobirà és tan gran com el seu imperi. I el teu, Alexandre, serà infinit. Serà més gran que la distància que separa els déus dels mortals. Per això has de mantenir aquest afecte lluny dels ulls dels homes, perquè són vulgars com els còdols i necessiten que el seu rei els transmeti certitud, solidesa; saps a què em refereixo...?

Alexandre la mira distret, sense escoltar realment les seves paraules, pertorbat encara pel malson de la passada nit. Des que era nen, sempre ha sentit dir que ella és una fetillera. Que pot percebre el futur, manejar el fat dels homes.

Potser...

—Mare...

—Sí, fill meu?

Alexandre passa d'una qüestió a una altra de la mateixa manera que es canvia de túnica. Dominat sense remei pel seu esperit fogós i arravatador.

—He tingut un somni... una dona d'ulls negres, d'alguna manera que no m'era revelada, feia que jo caigués malalt i, abans d'això, havia assassinat Hefestió —la mira temorós, esperant la seva reacció—. Creieu que... que pugui ser un auguri?

Una dona d'ulls negres, bella... i de pell fosca. Alexandre no li ha detallat aquests trets, però ella els coneix. Una princesa oriental, en el ventre de la qual s'està gestant el fill del seu fill. Ella ho sap. Una esposa despitada, enrabiada i ferida pel leviatan de la gelosia. Ella ho sap...

—No fill, no ho crec. Vine... —li desenreda el ros cabell amb els seus dits gràcils, d'ungles llargues i afilades—... els auguris no tenen aquesta forma tan... tangible. Oblida-ho, no és més que un malson desagradable. No li passarà res a Hefestió, amor meu. És cert el que he sentit en els patis d'armes? Que demà passat te'n vas cap al nord?

L'Olímpia amaga.

Amaga que coneix la visió perquè l'ha somiat dotzenes de vegades i l'ha callat tantes altres. Dissimula en forma d'ignorància que entén perfectament els plans militars del rei, que domina els detalls de cadascuna de les seves batalles, de les seves victòries i les seves estratègies. La seva pregunta és només una excusa de mare, de dona que es fingeix aliena als assumptes dels homes, d'exèrcits i combatents, perquè Alexandre s'oblidi del malson.

—Sí, mare —no li costa res tornar a canviar de terç, senzillament, ell és així—, els bàrbars centreeuropeus amenacen les nostres fronteres. És hora que sàpiguen qui és el rei de Macedònia

El sobirà perd el seu halo desvalgut i salta del llit. El prim adolescent d'abans s'ha convertit en un home fort, agraciat i baronívol. La seva mare el mira orgullosa mentre Alexandre s'alça nu, sense cap pudor, i s'acosta a la finestra. L'Olímpia li apropa les robes i l'ajuda a vestir-se.

—Després marxaré sobre Tebes. La rebel·lió contra la meva persona s'està cristal·litzant allà i per tots els déus que l'arrancaré de rel. Tot Grècia ha de ser meva, mare.

—Ho serà, fill meu.

—Meva i d'Hefestió.

La dona sospira imperceptiblement. Acaba de col·locar la clàmide vermella sobre les espatlles del seu fill i li rodeja la cintura, recolzant el cap sobre l'ampla esquena.

—Teva i d'Hefestió. Però no oblidis els meus consells, Alexandre. Ets massa noble i impetuós. No permetis que el teu cor arruïni la teva glòria.

—La glòria és l'únic que importa mare, la glòria ens fa sobreviure després de morts. Ens fa perdurar.

Alexandre es gira i mira la seva mare amb ulls francs, absents d'artifici. Les seves paraules són tan instintives com les seves emocions. Gira la testa, cap a l'esquerra, en un gest molt seu que Hefestió imita quan, bromejant, el vol exasperar. L'Olímpia li acarona la galta i se n'allunya,

—Prepara't, doncs, per marxar, Alexandre. I torna victoriós.

—Sí, mare. Tornaré i us portaré la glòria.

L'Olímpia es troba Hefestió en el corredor. Esperant. Silenciós i pacient com d'habitud. El port temperat que la dona ha mantingut davant d'Alexandre es torna ara en un altre ple d'una ansietat que no es molesta a amagar. S'acosta al soldat i el pren pel braç, potser amb massa ímpetu.

—Escolta'm, és important.

Hefestió clava el blau del seus ulls en el negre dels de la dona, mentre ella l'aparta apressadament de la porta de la cambra.

—Cuida d'ell. Està en perill.

—Què us inquieta, reina meva? Potser n'heu tingut una visió? Algun ombrívol designi l'aguaita? Us ha parlat del seu somni?

—Jo mateixa he tingut aquest somni. És una profecia. Aquella dona és real, Hefestió. No sé en quin moment, ni en quin lloc, però es mostrarà. Ell li engendrarà un fill. I... no aconsegueixo albirar el desenllaç amb claredat. Però percebo que no és favorable. Has d'estar al seu costat.

L'Olímpia calla deliberadament que, en ambdós somnis, és Hefestió i no Alexandre el sacrificat per la desconeguda. Ell també calla. Senzillament serà allà quan l'Alexandre el necessiti. Com sempre hi ha estat. Com ho ha fet cada dia de la seva vida des que els seus fats es van creuar a Pel·la, sota l'atenta mirada d'Aristòteles i sobre la càlida sorra on els seus cossos es van entrellaçar per primer cop. Ell ja el va estimar sobre aquelles roques, acadèmia improvisada on es formaven en les ensenyances del filòsof... i pels deus que el seguirà estimant fins al final.

—No em mouré del seu costat, Olímpia. Podeu estar tranquil·la. El protegiré amb la meva vida, si cal.

—Sé que ho faràs, Hefestió.

o.o.O.O.o.o

La campanya del nord resulta devastadora per l'invasor bàrbar. Les legions d'Alexandre derroten les tropes enemigues amb admirable facilitat, malgrat la desigualtat del nombre. Hefestió lluita al seu costat amb la mateixa valentia i honor que el seu rei. Amb el coratge lliurat a la batalla i el cor, a Alexandre. Custodiant la vida que valora més que la seva, sense que el rei ho sospiti.

Com havia anunciat el rei a la seva mare, en concloure els seus assumptes en el nord, marxen cap a Tebes per esclafar la rebel·lió, i no deixen pedra sobre pedra, doblegant després amb igual duresa la mateixa Atenes. Els triomfs d'Alexandre transcendeixen les fronteres de Macedònia i arriben més lluny del que cap dels seus detractors, ni tan sols dels seus incondicionals, no hauria pogut imaginar mai.

Alexandre torna a Pel·la i li porta la glòria, com ho havia promès a Olímpia.

Hefestió també torna i porta amb ell a Alexandre i alguna ferida de guerra no destinada a ell, sinó al seu sobirà.

**Pel·la, Macedònia. Any 332 aC**

Les empremtes de les aferrissades batalles es fan ara visibles en els joves rostres, que han perdut la delicadesa d'abans, però encara conserven un indiscutible atractiu. Només tenen vint-i-quatre anys i en els seus ulls ja es reflecteix tota una vida de sacrifici, mort i valor.

—Vull anar a Àsia, Hefestió. I derrotar els perses.

Els dos guerrers passegen sota la llum de la lluna pels jardins de palau, altre cop a casa. La brisa nocturna fa ondejar els seus mantells, vermell i violeta, i agita els seus llargs cabells. Hefestió mira Alexandre. Ja és aquí, pensa, el temperament apassionat que coneix tan bé.

—Aquest és un vell projecte de Filipo, Alexandre. No confonguis els teus somnis amb els del teu pare.

Alexandre es para de cop. Només el rumor de l'aigua de la font de pedra que hi ha rere ells i el cant dels grills trenquen el silenci nocturn.

—No em mentis el meu pare! Jo sóc el rei, ara. Pèrsia és meva, Àsia sencera serà meva, el món, Hefestió, serà meu.

Alexandre fon la rancúnia dels seus ulls en amor líquid. Mira Hefestió i l'atrau cap a ell.

—No em despertis fantasmes que no vull recordar. Només et tinc a tu, Hefestió. Només tu m'importes. Ho saps, oi?

—Això no és pas veritat. Tens quasi el món, Alexandre. Jo només sóc... aquell que sempre serà al teu costat. Fins que decideixis que ja no he de seguir-hi.

—Això mai...

Hefestió li agafa la mà i el porta fins al brocal de la font i junts s'asseuen sobre la pedra encara calenta pel sol de la tarda. L'abraça i li acarona la cabellera, suau i fragant. L'aroma del cabell acabat de rentar de Alexandre li recorda una altra època, anys més feliços, menys incerts.

**(flash back)**

**Pel·la, Macedònia. Any 344 aC**

Hefestió és un noi atractiu i dolç. Però valerós, dur i temperat com el que més. El seu mestre Aristòteles té una especial predilecció per ell. De tots els seus pupils és el seu preferit. No serà per casualitat que anys més tard sigui l'únic amb qui continuarà mantenint una fluida correspondència. Hesfestió sempre té la paraula més precisa a la classe d'història, l'ànim més temperat sobre la sorra i l'enginy més viu en aritmètica. Brilla per la seva gran intel·ligència i coneix el grec i el persa, a més del macedoni.

Aristòteles observa els dos nois asseguts en el pòrtic que envolta la pista, que escolten les instruccions que Leònides, el preceptor militar escollit per Filipo per ensinistrar-los, els imparteix a crits. Tots ronden els dotze anys. El sol cau a plom i els pupils s'entrenen a la sorra. Hi són tots els que més tard seran companys d'armes i generals d'Alexandre: Tolomeu, Seleuco, Lisímac, Lleonat, Pèrdiques, Cràter... i Hefestió.

Alexandre i Hefestió lluiten l'un contra l'altre. Els cabells recollits amb cintes per no obstaculitzar l'exercici s'escapen rebels, i els cossos, encara infantils, només es cobreixen amb un tapall. S'entrellacen l'un amb l'altre, intentant derrocar-se mútuament. Els nois s'esforcen amb tossuderia. Suen, panteixen i, finalment, riuen estirats a terra l'un sobre l'altre. Hefestió ha guanyat Alexandre.

Els altres se'ls miren amb recel. Hefestió mai no dubta. Mai es deixa vèncer i al fill del rei no sembla que li amoïni. Si fos qualsevol altre...  
Encara que no poden saber-ho, ja que cap d'ells ha tingut el valor suficient per superar Alexandre en una lluita i no fingir-se derrotat una i altra vegada.

L'ensinistrament acaba i Leònides els dóna l'ordre habitual. S'han de rentar, canviar-se les robes brutes per unes altres de netes i anar al pati de darrere, on Aristòteles continuarà la seva feina d'instruir les ments, que no pas el cossos dels nois.

—Vine amb mi, Hefestió. Ens rentarem a les meves estances. Tinc una argila nova per al bany, portada d'Orient.

El nen d'ulls blaus mira el seu voltant, afable. Els altres companys entre empentes, riures i bromes s'encaminen als banys col·lectius on rentaran els seus cossos de la suor i la sorra i mudaran les seves robes. Hefestió assenteix i segueix Alexandre. Algú els veu anar-se'n junts, però aviat ho oblida. Al cap i a la fi... ja se sap. Sempre estan junts. Són amics. Els millors amics.

L'estança d'Alexandre és àmplia i està excepcionalment fresca a aquesta hora de la tarda, quan no es troba un respir enlloc. Malgrat tot, el sol sembla respectar l'espai privat del fill del rei i Hefesitó se sent immediatament a gust a l'ombria de l'habitació, al costat del seu amic. Alexandre es despulla i ell fa el mateix.

El temps es deté.

Els nens es miren com si mai no s'haguessin vist fins ara. Alexandre deixa anar una rialleta nerviosa i dirigeix la vista cap els atributs d'Hefestió que, lluny d'incomodar-se, també somriu i baixa la mirada cap al mateix lloc, contemplant-se a si mateix.

—Què mires?

—La tens... més grossa que jo.

La infantil comparació provoca el riure d'Hefestió.

—Però tu seràs rei. I jo no...

Alexandre també somriu davant l'aclaparadora evidència i s'acosta a Hefestió.

—El mestre diu que... quan dos homes s'estimen i jeuen junts, no per lascívia, sinó per intercanviar virtut, aquest amor és bo.

—I com penses tu que jauran junts sense lascívia, Alexandre? I com s'intercanvia la virtut?

—No ho sé, però... Aquil·les i Patrocle s'estimaven. Ells eren herois, suposo que... feien el correcte, no ho creus?

—N'estic segur...

Els cossos encara innocents s'abracen en la seva nuesa. Les boques verges es busquen, i sense saber anar més enllà, uneixen els seus llavis. El que assaboreixen els agrada. Els agermana més encara i els anima a seguir investigant el que és correcte i el que no; el que és sotmetre's a les baixes passions o alçar-se en la dignitat de l'amor pur, segons paraules del seu mestre, Aristòteles. I segons els seus herois, Aquil·les i Patrocle.

Hefestió sent com la seva encara exigua erecció creix al mateix temps que el contacte amb l'Alexandre s'estreny. Alexandre nota el seu membre fregar-se amb el del seu amic, i l'abraça més fort, en el que ell imagina que deu ser la passió. Allò que segons el seu mestre duu els homes a la perdició.

—Penses que... anem per bon camí?

—Penso que sí. Jo em sento... bé. I tu?

—També...

**(fi del flash back)**

Hefestió somriu assegut a l'ampit de la font, al costat de l'Alexandre, en recordar aquella primera vegada. Eren tan nens... ni tan sols hi havia borrissol cobrint les seves parts més íntimes. Malgrat tot, aquestes es van alçar cremant de desig barrejat amb tendresa. Hefestió va ejacular lleument sobre el ventre d'Alexandre quan aquell fregament mutu va arribar a cert frenesí. L'Alexandre, no. Va contemplar aquell vessi d'amor i va saber que així seria sempre. Que Hefestió li oferiria la seva essència durant tota la vida. I que ell el correspondria de la manera adequada a cada moment.

De fet, no es permet favoritismes amb el seu predilecte. Alexandre és un rei equànime quan no està dominat pel monstre, i un estratega intel·ligent. Hefestió, malgrat ser la seva mà dreta, encara no comanda cap exèrcit. Continua sent un soldat més, i no ha reclamat mai altra cosa, sabedor que quan Alexandre ho cregui apropiat, li donarà aquest honor.

Aquest moment ha arribat.

—Et nomenaré general d'una falange.

Hefestió no canvia el seu posat. S'aparta els cabells de la cara, que el vent que s'acaba d'aixecar s'entossudeix a esvalotar.

—Si ho consideres convenient...

—D'aquí a un mes partirem cap a Troia. Visitarem les tombes d'Aquil·les i Patrocle i començarem la conquista d'Àsia. Cavalcaràs al meu costat, amb Pèrdiques i Cràter. Parmenió portarà el flanc esquerre i jo, el dret.

Alexandre parla exaltat, posseït novament per l'ardor que fa d'ell un gran estratega i un insuperable guerrer. Hefestió l'escolta, sap que res no el podrà aturar. Tampoc no ho vol. Qui pot posar barreres a la tempesta? Qui voldria posar-les al mateix Sol?

o.o.00.o.o

D'acord amb les paraules d'Alexandre, poc més d'un mes després surten cap a l'Egeu. Vint mil homes a peu i quatre mil a cavall.

La campanya d'Àsia durarà dotze llargs anys. Alexandre i Hefestió arribaran a oblidar aquella càlida nit a Pel·la, però sí que se'n recordaran de dipositar una ofrena a les tombes de Aquil·les i Patrocle. I els dedicaran una dansa, que ballaran nus, admeten així davant de tot l'exèrcit la veritable naturalesa de la seva amistat.

Olímpia no els tornarà a veure mai més. Romandrà a Pel·la, massa ocupada a alimentar la seva rivalitat amb Antípatre, el regent en absència d'Alexandre, i per això no podrà mantenir en el record d'Hefestió la imatge de l'amenaça que ha d'arribar en forma de dona d'ulls negres. I quan ho faci, cap dels dos no sabrà reconèixer-la.

Les batalles se succeeixen d'igual manera que les victòries. Els perses són vençuts en els Dardanels. Mitrense lliura la ciutat de Sardes i, a l'Efesi, Alexandre torna a instaurar la democràcia i l'ordre. Per fi, té lloc la batalla definitiva a Issos, contra el gran Dario. Després de la seva victòria i la fugida del rei persa, Alexandre rendeix a les dones de la família del deposat rei els honors dels quals són mereixedores com a membres de la reialesa. Sisigambis, la mare de Dario, protagonitza, en confondre Hefestió amb Alexandre, ja que segons el seu costum el sobirà havia de ser el que semblava més alt i més garrit, l'esdeveniment que farà que Hefestió entri per sempre a la llegenda, i sigui col·locat per Alexandre en el veritable lloc que ell sempre l'ha tingut.

Alexandre la tranquil·litza quan ella s'adona del seu error en percebre les mirades d'advertiment dels qui l'envolten.

—No t'equivoques, dona. Ell també és Alexandre...

**Babilònia, Pèrsia. Any 331 aC**

—Queda't aquesta nit, Hefestió.

Bagoes observa en silenci des d'un racó de la luxosa estança. La seva llarga cabellera negra emmarca uns ulls profunds. Ell només és el noi persa, enamorat del rei macedoni.

Alexandre dirigeix els ulls cap a l'eunuc i aquest, discretament, surt de l'estança.

Hefestió surt al balcó i Alexandre el segueix. Contemplen la luxuriosa ciutat, rendida als peus del rei macedoni com una feliç concubina.

—Què t'inquieta?

—Res... només et vull tenir al meu costat.

**Bactriana, Pèrsia. Any 328 aC**

Han passat tres anys des que van deixar Babilònia. La neu cau amb fúria. No és tova i mansa com la de dies abans. Les volves se senten com milions de petites fuetades de glaç, que obliguen els homes a refugiar-se entre pells i fogueres, mentre donen fortes puntades de peu a terra per entrar en calor.

Dins la tenda, Alexandre és a punt de anar-se'n al llit després d'un dia esgotador, en el qual han perseguit els assassins de Dario fins a la ciutat de Sogdiana, i han suportat els repetitius atacs de les tribus muntanyenques, acostumades al terreny i als rigors del clima. Els homes estan descontents per primera vegada en quatre anys. El menjar escasseja i el cansament i les malalties fan mossa en la moral de l'exèrcit.

—Queda't, Hefestió.

Hefestió es queda. Es desvesteix amb pausats moviments i es fa un lloc en el llit del rei, sota les pells. El seu cos nu revela importants cicatrius a la cuixa, a la cintura, a l'esquena. En el tors s'hi veu la pitjor part. Però aquest cos vigorós i flexible com un jonc, encara és el més dolç per a l'Alexandre.

—Estàs gelat...

Les mateixes mans que durant el dia empunyen llances, espases, arcs i javelines, són ara instruments d'amor. Eines per al plaer.

Hefestió besa Alexandre i, com tantes vegades, arraconades ja les presses i la imperícia dels primers anys, li fa l'amor. Aquest cop és ell qui el pren, qui el posseeix. Aquesta nit el seu déu és el recipient on vessar-se. El seu rei és el destinatari de la tendresa, el que rep tota la devoció i l'afecte.

Després de la particular batalla cos a cos, jeuen l'un al costat de l'altre, nus i satisfets, i Hefestió torna a evocar el passat.

—Te'n recordes d'aquell cop a Queronea?

—No podré oblidar-ho mentre visqui. Filipo també hi era.

—Només teníem divuit anys. Vam fer l'amor a la tenda, en plena batalla, com ara.

—Amb la diferència que era de dia i els homes corrien i cridaven de l'altra banda de la lona. Que imprudent és la joventut...

—Malgrat tot, vas vèncer.

—Alexandre mai fracassa, estimat Patrocle.

—Sempre ho he sabut, Aquil·les meu.

L'endemà l'amor s'arracona i la guerra continua. L'exèrcit entra a la ciutat i quan una dona d'ulls foscos es creua en el seu camí, cap dels dos recorda ja aquell llunyà malson a Pel·la.

Roxana balla per a Alexandre i ell mig clou els ulls, s'humiteja els llavis amb la llengua i inclina el coll cap a l'esquerra.

Hefestió sap el que això significa.

Dies després, contra tot pronòstic i de l'opinió de la majoria del seus homes, es casa amb ella a Bacrina pel ritus persa. Hefestió atorga. Sempre ha sabut quin és el seu lloc. Dues passes rere del seu sobirà, però sempre al seu costat.

És per això que Roxana arriba a odiar el general d'ulls blaus. L'observa amb una mirada plena de foc quan l'Alexandre hi parla. El trepa amb els ulls quan endevina algun contacte que ella considera massa íntim entre el seu espòs i el general. I s'alegra quan pressent que la humitat en els ulls d'Hefestió és plor per l'amor perdut.

Que ella creu perdut.

Ni tan sols descansa quan és Hefestió qui es casa, perquè sap on s'allotja veritablement el cor del general. I la gelosia creix dins seu com un paràsit miserable i perillós.

**Ectabana, Pèrsia. Novembre del any 324 aC**

Alexandre irromp aterrit dins l'alcova d'Hefestió.

—Què tens?

Es llança sobre el llit sense pensar-s'hi i abasta amb les mans el rostre estimat, ara pàl·lid i banyat d'una suor freda. Hefestió gairebé no pot obrir els ulls. Sent com la vida se li escapa entre atroços sofriments. Però no vol que Alexandre arribi ni a albirar la magnitud del seu turment. Somriu...

—Alguna cosa se m'ha posat malament, no t'alarmis. Aviat estaré bé i seguirem gaudint dels jocs.

Res no està bé, l'Alexandre ho sap. Però no se sent amb forces per admetre-ho. Abraça el seu general i li ordena, desesperat, que no l'abandoni.

—Queda't, Hefestió...

**Babilònia, Pèrsia. Juny del any 323 aC**

Els funerals per Hefestió desfilen encara més l'ànima d'Alexandre. Mai no ha sentit tant de dolor, tanta amargor com en aquest moment. Fa set mesos que ell va morir i no aconsegueix alliberar-se del calvari de la seva absència. Ha manat construir monuments, erigir mausoleus i ha gastat una fortuna en unes exèquies que encara duren. Ha fet executar el metge que va atendre el seu amant i ha ordenat afaitar les crineres de tots els cavalls. Finalment, ha decretat que es veneri Hefestió com a un heroi diví amb tractament de déu.

S'ha endinsat completament en la bogeria.

La solitud d'Alexandre és tan infinita com el seu imperi. Algú, no aconsegueix recordar qui, tal vegada li va mormolar les mateixes paraules.

Corre el mes de juny a Babilònia. L'Alexandre contempla amb constrenyiment les obres del imponent monument funerari que ha ordenat aixecar en honor a Hefestió. Roxana s'hi acosta, sinuosa i prenyada i, engalipadora, li somriu.

Alexandre cau a terra i la seva túnica s'humiteja tot seguit d'una suor gelada. Es retorça, pres de terribles convulsions i tenallat, finalment, per la freda claredat d'un record.

Els homes clamen, el recullen i el porten al llit. L'agonia del rei ha començat. Els dies se succeeixen entre terribles patiments. Roxana vol entrar a acompanyar-lo, però ell ha donat ordre, entre les boires de la febre, de no deixar-la passar. Ella crida des de l'altre costat de la porta, li recorda el fill que és a punt de néixer, el maleeix, li jura que l'estima... És inútil. El rei per fi ha recordat i el dolor per l'absència d'Hefestió, per la traïció que intueix, per l'odi que endevina que assetjava el ser que més ha adorat, no li permet ni tan sols disposar-se a morir en pau.

Les nits són un turment de tremolors, rigidesa i dolor físic. Els dies no es mostren més compassius i els passa entre la febre, la set i els deliris. Ben aviat respirar es converteix en un tasca gairebé insofrible i el seny d'Alexandre es perd dins de la boira acompanyada d'un fantasma d'ulls blaus.

Les Parques treuen el cap per la porta, es posen de puntetes i, respectuoses i en silenci, contemplen el sobirà. Ell les accepta i somriu dèbilment. Les deixa passar, reconfortat. Alexandre s'arqueja fugaçment a l'enorme llit. Els núvols es fusionen en el firmament, a punt per rebre el monarca. Un lànguid gemec de dolor i el seu darrer alè escapen dels seus llavis al mateix temps.

—Hefestió... vine a buscar-me... vull que et quedis aquesta nit amb mi... per sempre...

**FI**

**

* * *

**

**Nota de l'autora**

Una de les teories sobre la mort d'Alexandre és que va ser enverinat per Roxana, la seva esposa irània, la dona d'ulls negres del seu somni, amb un derivat de l'estricnina. Així ho afirma Graham Phillips, historiador britànic, en el seu llibre "Assassinat a Babilònia".

Però altres fonts parlen que Alexandre va morir d'amor. Només va sobreviure set mesos a Hefestió, mort pels seus excessos amb la beguda, pel tifus o segons uns altres, també enverinat per Roxana, incapaç de suportar per més temps els enamoriscaments del seu espòs amb el general d'ulls blaus.

Per a Alexandre van ser set mesos de bogeria i deliri, d'un sofriment tan enorme, que va acabar amb la seva vida. La vida del més gran. D'Alexandre Magne.

Doncs fins a aquí la meva modesta incursió en el gènere històric. Espero que hàgiu gaudit llegint, almenys tant com jo escrivint.

Un petonet a tothom,

_**Eire**_


End file.
